


open up

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christophe coaxes Seung-gil into watching porn with him.





	open up

**Author's Note:**

> this was for seasonofkink, the prompt being pornography. i also filled one of the squares in my card for yoi ship bingo.
> 
> enjoy!

As Seung-gil sits down in the edge of Chris's hotel bed, he can't help but think the older skater looks all too delighted about this progression. He bites the inside of his cheek as Chris sits next to him, his laptop in his hands.

"So," Chris starts, his smile wide. "You gotta open up sometime, don't you?" He opens Google Chrome and Seung-gil raises an eyebrow when he goes straight to a porn site. "I can jerk you off or something. What do you wanna watch?"

He finds himself tongue-tied, with how _casual_ Chris is about this, with how there's explicit content right in his eyesight while sitting next to another skater. He remains silent before he gulps down saliva and eyes Chris. "I really enjoy barebacking."

"Well, now we're getting somewhere!" Chris does jazz hands excitedly before kissing Seung-gil's temple, his beard brushing against his face. The younger man tries not to blush and fails miserably. Chris turns back and types into the laptop, and after a little bit of scrolling he clicks on one of the videos.

Seung-gil's length grows hard against his pants when he sees two white guys kissing and rubbing their dicks together. Chris doesn't take too long on unzipping his pants and pushing his boxers down. Seung-gil looks and tries not to make a sound of surprise at the sight of the other man's thick length.

He turns back to the video and he sees the bigger man is thrusting into the other, who keeps moaning and groaning as he jerks himself off. "Feel so good, damn," the top hisses as he pistons his hips and puts an arm under the bottom's neck.

"You can take your pants off, Seung-gil, there's no shame here," Chris teases, and he clenches his jaw before hissing inaudibly. His pants are growing uncomfortable by the second and he just wants to _get off_ but God, he doesn't want another skater to see his dick. Even if that skater is Christophe Giacometti. "If you need some encouragement —" he starts, licking his lips.

Seung-gil looks up only to see the bottom being jerked off by the bigger man, and he whispers _fuck it_ softly. "Take my pants off if you want to so bad, Giacometti."

Chris laughs heartily and kisses his jaw, unzipping Seung-gil's pants and feeling his cock up before pushing his boxers down. "I thought you had a small dick, you being all embarrassed and all that."

"It seems small compared to yours." His voice wavers although he doesn't want it to, and he's hot all over as the moaning resonates around the hotel room.

Chris chuckles and cradles Seung-gil's head, turning him around before their lips meet. It's not soft but it isn't _harsh_ either, a mess of lips and teeth as they move. Seung-gil gasps against the other man's mouth, exploring his clothed back and front, slowly moving downwards towards his hard length. He opens his eyes once Chris pulls away, his eyes gleaming as Seung-gil spits into his hand and wraps it around his cock.

Chris' hips stutter and he groans at the other man's touch. It makes Seung-gil's skin tingly, and he looks back to the screen of the laptop, seeing how the bottom has already cummed all over the expensive-looking bed. "Jerk me off too, d-damn," he swears, and Chris groans before his hand goes over to his dick.

Seung-gil turns around to the porn scene that followed the one they were watching— a man with Asian features is fucking another one into the mattress. The moans make him groan out too, and Chris' smile is victorious.

"I knew I could make you open up," he says breathlessly before their lips meet again. The kisses are short-lived, wet, messy, yet Seung-gil finds himself enjoying every last bit of them. His hips twitch as Chris presses his fingers againat his cock, and he cums with a groan against the older man's lips and his body going slack against him. He keeps jerking Chris off, rubbing his finger near the slit and leaving hungry kisses over his jaw and his neck.

"Cum, Chris, just cum—" He breathes hard once Chris spills white all over his hand. His arm pushes against Chris' and they stay there in awkward, remote silence for a few minutes. Chris sighs in pleasure before he shifts his fingers towards Seung-gil and kisses him.

It's wetter yet softer this time, Chris' tongue slipping inside Seung-gil's mouth and his entire body pleasantly fuzzy. He doesn't want to think about anything — he wants to just be, let himself be free and melt against Chris' hands on his shoulders.

"For just mutual jerking off that was _amazing_."

There's a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he drawls, "Is there anything I can do to better my technique, coach?"

"Try to talk dirty next time."

Seung-gil shakes his head and kisses the older man again. 


End file.
